dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 104: Let's Give the Boy a Hand
The Ice Truck Killer's recent crime scenes send a secret message to Dexter, leading him to think about the past. LaGuerta's investigation changes course. Doakes continues to have run-ins with Carlos Guerrero and his associates. Plot In the opening sequence a severed male hand is found at the beach. It is unknown whether this is the work of the Ice Truck Killer or not. Whilst investigating the hand, Doake's spots Guerrero's men watching him. After discovering the hand belongs to Tony Tucci (LaGuerta's Ice Truck Killer suspect) the Lieutenant visits his mother in an attempt to make amends for branding him a killer on television. She promises to bring him home, dead or alive. Dexter remembers that this is a beach he came to as a child. During a flashback scene, Harry, his foster father, lectures him on the importance of faking emotions to make other people happy. Back at his apartment, Dexter looks through an old family photo album. It appears that the Ice Truck Killer broke into his apartment to get to know him, not just leave doll parts. Debra is forced to watch through boxes of surveillance tapes by LaGuerta, who continues to make life miserable for her. Kara’s brother continues to taunt Doakes about how he’s going to get himself killed. Doakes lets him know that Ricky wouldn’t come out of cover to give Kara a divorce and that he’s the reason she was killed. Another body part is found. This time a severed foot at an old football ground dexter played at. He tells Doakes that the killer is sending a message that is more important than the ritual, but cannot tell him what, or why. After analysis of the foot, Dexter determines that Tucci is still alive and is systematically having his limbs removed by the Ice Truck Killer. LaGuerta phones Tony's mother to tell her that her son may still be alive and that they just have to find him. Angel asks Dexter for his advice on an anniversary gift to give his wife. He continues to ask for advice from Dexter on various gifts before asking Debra who tells him "she'll love it." It transpires, however that Angel and his wife have been separated for three months due to "something he did." He asks to see his little girl and gives her the gift, a "Key to my Heart" necklace, instead. Doakes is kidnapped as soon as he gets home by Guerrero’s men. As Doakes is about to be killed, the cops rush in to arrest them all. Using him as bait was the plan all along. Dexter follows the clues to an abandoned hospital (another flashback from his past). Whilst searching the hospital Dexter find the victim, waiting for him to make the final kill. The man begs for death, but Dexter cannot kill him an innocent man. He makes an anonymous tip to Debra and leaves. Cast Regulars *Michael C. Hall: Dexter Morgan *Julie Benz: Rita Bennett *Jennifer Carpenter: Debra Morgan *Erik King: James Doakes *Lauren Velez: Maria LaGuerta *David Zayas: Angel Batista *James Remar: Harry Morgan Guest starring *Geoff Pierson: Tom Astor *Rudolf Martin: Carlos Guerrero *Gina Hecht: Mrs. Tucci *Brad William Henke: Tony Tucci *Scott William Winters: Detective McNamara *Dominic Janes: Young Dexter *Erin Daniels: Rita's Neighbor *Monique Gabriela Curnen: Yelina *Angela Alvarado Rosa: Nina Co-starring *Christina Robinson: Astor Bennett *Daniel Goldman: Cody Bennett *Laura Marano: Young Debra *Devon Graye: Teenage Dexter *Haley King: Teenage Debra *Carlease Burke: Assistant *Kathrin Lautner Middleton: Doris *Alex Wexo: Male Detective #1 *Francisco Viana: Male Detective #2 *Ashton Moio: Simon *Connor Matheus: Bully *Alden McKay: Grandfather *Elena Maria Garcia: Technician *Krista Swan: Singer *German Legarreta: Juvenile Prisoner #1 *Nick Simmons: Thug #3 Reception Eric Goldman said: "This was a very strong episode overall, that contained a lot of clever, dark comedy." He also praised the main plot: "The personal touches the killer was doing just for Dexter were a very intriguing aspect of this episode, and gave a natural narrative "in" to the flashbacks we saw of Dexter's childhood this week, as he recalled what was occurring when each photo was taken." Sarah Dobbs of Den of Geek remarked that "there's some nice characterization here". She also praises the sub-plot involving Angel, "It's nice because it's all so cleverly handled." es:Let's Give the Boy a Hand 104 Category:Season One Episodes